listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sopranos
The Sopranos is a crime/drama TV show directed by Tim Van Patten and David Chase from 1999 to 2007 lasting six seasons. Deaths before the events of the series 1920s *Robert Franks - Kidnapped and stabbed to death with a chisel by Nathan Leopold Jr. and Richard Loeb. *Nicola Sacco - Sentenced to death via electric chair by the State of Massachusetts. *Bartolomeo Vanzetti - Sentenced to death via electric chair by the State of Massachusetts. 1960s *Charles "Sonny" Pagano - Killed by Paulie in a hit. *26 Victims of Newark Riots - Deaths Varies *Ernest Hemingway - Committed suicide by shooting himself. 1970s *Francis Satriale - Committed suicide by shooting himself after having his finger chopped off by Johnny Boy Soprano and failing to pay debts. *Richard "Dickie" Moltisanti - Shot by Barry Haydu. 1980s *Willie Overall - Shot twice in the head by Tony Soprano. *Johnny Boy Soprano - Died of Emphysema. 1990s *Unnamed Man - Shot by Lance Mariolina *Little Pussy Malanga - Killed on Uncle Junior's orders. Deaths/Kills with unspecified dates. *Jimmy - Died in prison after Febby Petrulio snitched. *Ercoli "Eckley" Soprano - Died of Natural Causes. *Nucci Bonpensiero - Died from Spinal Meningitis. *Rocco DiMeo - Died from Alzheimer's. *Many Unnamed Mobsters - Killed by Robbert "Bobby" Baccalieri Sr. in various ways. *Carmela's Cousin, Cathy - Died from Ovarian Cancer. *Dicky Moltisanti's Cellmate - Stabbed to death by Jilly Ruffalo. *Lenny Caputo - Head bashed in with a baseball bat by Lou "DiMaggio" Galina. *Lenny Caputo's Wife - Head bashed in with a baseball bat by Lou "DiMaggio" Galina. *Tommy Neri - Hit with a tire iron by Lou "DiMaggio" Galina while Frank Crisci cut his head off with a hacksaw. *Murray Furlong - Committed suicide by shooting himself. *Thomas Gilardi - Killed in a car bomb explosion possibly set by Tony Blundetto. *Thomas Gilardi's Driver - Killed in a car bomb explosion possibly set by Tony Blundetto. *Johnson Brother #1 - Killed for unknown reasons by Furio "Fred Sasso" Malana *Johnson Brother #2 - Killed for unknown reasons by Furio "Fred Sasso" Malana and Gene "Gigi" Salivio. *Eugene Pontecorvo's Aunt Edie - Died of natural causes. *Eugene Pontecorvo's Father - Died of natural causes. *Angelo Giacalone - Killed on the orders of Tony Soprano. Season 1 The Sopranos *Emil Kolar - Shot in the back of the head by Christopher. 46 Long *Hector Anthony - Accidentally shot when Special K, one of Brendan Filone's goons, dropped his gun. Denial, Anger, and Acceptance *Brendan Filone - Shot through the eye by Mikey Palmice. Meadowlands *Giacomo "Jackie" Aprile Sr. - Died of stomach cancer. College *Fabian "Febby" Petrulio - Garroted by Tony Soprano. Pax Soprana *Dominic - Committed suicide during drug induced psychosis by jumping off of a bridge. *Rusty Irish - Thrown off a bridge by Mikey Palmice and Joseph Marino for selling drugs to Dominic. A Hit Is A Hit *Gallegos - Shot by Paulie Walnuts. Nobody Knows Anything *Vin Makazian - Committed Suicide by jumping off of a bridge. Isabella *Mariolina Capuano - Died of natural causes. *Donnie Paduana - Shot by Mikey Palmice on Uncle Junior's orders. *John Clayborne - Accidentally shot by his partner Rasheen Ray trying to Assassinate Tony. I Dream of Jeanie Cusamano *Jimmy Altieri - Shot in the back of the head by Christopher. *Chucky Signore - Shot by Tony for conspiring with Uncle Junior to kill him. *Mikey Palmice - Shot by Christopher and Paulie for conspiring with Uncle Junior to kill Tony and for killing Brendan Filone. Season 2 Guy Walk's Into Psychiatrist's Office... *Dr. Melfi's Patient - Committed suicide. *Phillip "Philly Spoons" Parisi - Shot by Gigi Cestone. Do Not Resuscitate *Freddy Capuano - Supposedly killed for spreading rumors. *Reverend Herman James Sr - Dies of natural causes in his sleep Commendatori *Jimmy Bones - Beaten over the head with a Ball-peen hammer by Big Pussy Bonpensiero. The Happy Wanderer *Tom Giglione Sr - Suffered unknown cause of head trauma, accident. D-Girl *Waldemar Wyczchuk - Executed with an explosion by an unknown assassin. Full Leather Jacket *Sean Gismonte - Shot by Christopher in self defense. From Where To Eternity *Matthew Belivaqua - Shot by Tony and Big Pussy for shooting Christopher. The Knight In White Satin Armor *Richie Aprile - Shot in the chest and head by Janice Soprano for punching her. Funhouse *Big Pussy - Shot by Tony, Paulie, and Silvio Dante for being a snitch. Season 3 Proshai, Livushka *Livia Soprano - Dies of a stroke in her sleep. Another Toothpick *Fabrizio "Febby" Viola - Died of cancer. *Salvatore "Mustang Sally" Intile - Shot by Robert "Bobby" Baccalieri Sr. *Carlos - Shot by Robert "Bobby" Baccalieri Sr. *Robert "Bobby" Baccalieri Sr. - Unknown cause, either his lung cancer or his fatal car wreck into a sign post. University *Tracee - Beaten to death by Ralph Cifaretto He Is Risen *Gigi Cestone - Died of a heart attack. Amour Fou *Sunshine - Shot by Giacomo Michael "Jackie" Aprile Jr for refusing to cooperate during poker game robbery. *Carlo Renzi - Shot by Christopher for trying to rob the poker game. *Dino Zerilli - Shot by Christopher and Albert "Alley Boy" Barese for trying to rob the poker game. Army Of One *Giacomo Michael "Jackie" Aprile Jr - Shot by Vito Spatafore for trying to rob the poker game. Season 4 For All Debts Public And Private *Dennis Lynch - Shot during armored car robbery. *Dennis Lynch's Partner - Shot during armored car robbery. *Barry Haydu - Shot by Christopher for killing his father. Christopher *Karen Baccalieri - Fatal Car Accident. Everybody Hurts *Gloria Trillo - Committed suicide by hanging. Mergers and Acquisitions *Furio's Father - Died of cancer. Whoever Did This *Ralph Cifaretto - Beaten and then strangled to death by Tony Soprano. Eloise *Minn Matrone - Suffocated with a pillow by Paulie. Whitecaps *Credenzo Curtis - Shot by Peter "Bissell" LaRosa and Benny Fazio. *Stanley Johnson - Shot by Benny Fazio. Season 5 Two Tonys *Raoul - Brick thrown at the back of his head so he starts having a seizure, shot by Paulie. Rat Pack *Joseph "Joey" Cogo - Killed in a payment dispute. *Carmine Lupertazzi - Died of a stroke. *Jack Massarone - Shot in the head for being a snitch. All Happy Families... *Jason Evanina - Shot in the chest by Joseph "Joey Peeps" Pepparelli and/or Billy Leotardo *Lorraine Calluzzo - Shot offscreen by Billy Leotardo. In Camelot *Aunt Concetta - Heart attack. *Vincent Patronella - Natural causes. *Mrs. Crilley - Natural causes. *Unnamed boy - Drowned in a Jacuzzi. *Uncle Nicolo "Zio" - Natural causes. Marco Polo *Joseph "Joey Peeps" Peparelli - Shot by Tony Blundetto. *Heather - Shot by Tony Blundetto. The Test Dream *Angelo Garepe - Shot by Phil and Billy Leotardo. *Billy Leotardo - Shot by Tony Blundetto. Long Term Parking *Gilbert Nieves - Stabbed to death by Matush. *Adriana La Cerva - Shot by Silvio Danta for being a snitch. All Due Respect *Tony Blundetto - Shot by Tony Soprano. Season 6 Members Only *Raymond Curto - Heart attack. *Dick Barone - Lou Gehrig's disease. *Teddy Spirodakis - Shot by Eugene Pontecorvo. *Eugene Pontecorvo - Committed suicide by hanging. Mayham *Superintendent - Accidentally shot by Colombian #1. *Colombian #1 - Shot by Paulie Walnuts and Cary DiBartolo. *Colombian #2 - Shot by Cary DiBartolo and stabbed by Paulie Walnuts. The Fleshy Part Of The Thigh *Aunt Dotti - Natural causes. Luxury Lounge *Eddie Pietro - Shot by Salvatore. *Rusty Millio - Shot by Salvatore and Italo. Moe n' Joe *Unnamed man - Shot by Vito Spatafore. Cold Stones *Vito Spatafore - Beaten to death by Dominic "Fat Dom" Gamiello and Gerry "The Hairdo" Torciano. *Dominic "Fat Dom" Gamiello - Beaten by Silvio Dante, stabbed by Carlo Gervasi. Soprano Home Movies *Rene LeCours - Shot by Bobby Baccalieri. Stage 5 *Gerry "The Hairdo" Torciano - Shot to death by Faustino "Doc" Santoro's hitmen. *John "Johnny Sack" Sacramoni - Died of Lung Cancer. Remember When *Faustino "Doc" Santoro - Shot by Phil Leotardo's hitmen led by Butch DeConcini. *Bodyguard of Santoro - Shot by Phil Leotardo's hitmen. Chasing It *Renata - Died of natural causes. Walk Like A Man *J. T. Dolan - Shot by Christopher. Kennedy and Heidi *Christopher Moltisanti - Suffocated by Tony Soprano after a massive car accident. *Maria Nuccia Gualtieri - Died of a Massive Stroke. The Blue Comet *Burt Gervasi - Garroted by Silvio Dante. *Yaryna's Father - Shot by Italo thinking he was Phil Leotardo. *Yaryna - Shot by Italo for being a witness. *Bobby Baccalieri - Shot by Phil Leotardo's hitmen. Made In America *Phil Leotardo - Shot by Walden Belfiore, head crushed under his car's tire. *Tony Soprano - Shot by unnamed man in "Member's Only" Jacket. (Debatable) Total Kills Season 1 *11 Murders *2 Deaths by natural causes *2 Suicides *16 Bodies Total Season 2 *8 Murders *1 Death by natural causes *1 Suicide *1 Accident *11 Bodies Total Season 3 *7 Murders *4 Deaths by natural causes *11 Bodies Total Season 4 *7 Murders *2 Deaths by natural causes *1 Suicide *10 Bodies Total Season 5 *12 Murders *6 Deaths by natural causes *18 Bodies Total Season 6 *20 (21) Murders *6 Deaths by natural causes *1 Suicide *28 Bodies total Total Amount of Bodies *65 (66) Murders *21 Deaths by natural causes *5 Suicides *1 Accident *92 (93) Total Bodies Category:Drama Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Suspense Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:United States